CINDERELLA 2014
by SparkCLoud0324
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Yesung Cinderella 2014 Gender-Bender, Newbie, just check it out
1. Chapter 1

SparkCLoud0324 | Logout**FanFiction** | unleash your imagination

Select Language ▼

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Anime/MangaNaruto

Follow/Fav**CINDERELLA 2013**

By: kanon1010

Namikaze Naruko harus rela mempunyai ibu baru dengan tambahan dua orang kakak perempuan, bukankah itu sama seperti kisah cinderella? tapi ini sudah tahun 2013, apa cinderella harus selalu dibully oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya? happy ever after atau tidak, tergantung Naruko si cinderella 2013.

Rated: Fiction T - Indonesian - Romance/Family - Naruko U., Sasuke U., Gaara - Chapters: 6 - Words: 18,622 - Reviews: 161 - Favs: 42 - Follows: 48 - Updated: Oct 13, 2013 - Published: Jun 8, 2013 - Status: Complete - id: 9367320

+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 6 Next

Kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya sederhana. Tak perlu bersusah payah mencari di luar atau dimanapun kau berada. Coba tengok yang ada sekarang, kau memiliki keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu , adik atau kakak itu sudah bisa dibilang kebahagiaan jika kau bisa mensyukurinya.

Namun, apa jadinya jika salah satu dari anggota keluarga itu ada yang hilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok lain yang sangat asing dalam waktu singkat.

Dimana sosok bernama ibu digantikan dengan orang lain yang tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, lalu ia muncul dan bersikap seperti seorang ibu. Kau yang anak tunggal, biasa mendapat kasih sayang yang full dari ayahmu, tiba-tiba harus terbagi tiga karena wanita pengganti ibumu membawa dua orang anak yang harus kau panggil dengan sebutan kakak?

Hey! ini 2013 kalian pikir meskipun aku anak penurut kepada ayahku, aku akan bersikap seperti seorang bangsawan abad 18 atau seperti seorang putri kerajaan bak kate middelton yang anggun, baik jhati dan lemah lembut?

Maaf saja, itu hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng lama, dimana kau yang di bully oleh kedua saudara tirimu dan ibu tirimu. Ini tahun 2013 dan disini akulah yang membully mereka.

Karena aku Kim Yesung sang cinderella 2013!

….

….

...

**-CINDERELLA 2014-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer: milik orang tua mereka masing-masing  
**

….

...

…Pojokan gue:

hai-hai gue newbie disini, dan gue mau cobe peruntungn gue di dunia perauthoran #halahbahasa apaini

sebenernya cerita ini bukan cerita gue, ini cerita punya kanon san dari fandom sebelah yang gue suka banget alur ceritanya, dan gue minta izin aja sma kanon san buat publised nih cerita jadi pairing fav gue yaitu #jengjeng Kyusung all the way

hehe

ini gue coba aja loh kalo gak suka gue gak maksa sih hihi

maaf ya bahasa gue sotoy abis

just wait for it

ok! chapter 1 coming soon! ^^

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 6 Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review as SparkCLoud0324 As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer

+ Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Close Working... Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

Original text Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 2

SparkCLoud0324 | Logout**FanFiction** | unleash your imagination

Select Language ▼

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Screenplays

Follow/Fav**CINDERELLA 2014**

By: kanon1010

Kim Yesung harus rela mempunyai ibu baru dengan tambahan dua orang kakak perempuan, bukankah itu sama seperti kisah cinderella? tapi ini sudah tahun 2014, apa cinderella harus selalu dibully oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya? happy ever after atau tidak, tergantung Kim Yesung si cinderella 2014.

**-CINDERELLA 2014-**

**By: kanon1010**

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan yg Maha Esa  
**

**Main Cast: Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast: Lee(Kim) Sungmin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Heechul, Tan(Kim) HanKyung, etc**

* * *

….

…

* * *

**1 : "Hai, selamat datang dalam dongengku!"**

….

Mereka datang.

Dari balik kaca di kamarku ini, terlihat sebuah mobil yang sangat ku kenal sebagai mobil miliki ayahku memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

Dari dalam mobil hitam itu, turun pertama kali adalah ayah dan selanjutnya diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang menyerupai rambut mendiang ibuku dan selanjutnya dua orang perempuan yang kutaksir umur mereka tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Maaf nona, tuan besar sudah datang dan beliau meminta saya memanggil anda." Ucap Yujin salah seorang maid di rumahku ini.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar aku segera turun. Terima kasih Yujin."

Balasku sambil tersenyum ramah kepada maid tersebut. Hei meskipun aku ini seorang anak Kim HanKyung yang diberi rezeki yang terlalu sangat berlimpah, dan membuatku dapat menunjuk apapun yang kuinginkan. Namun aku tak bersikap bak putri bangsawan yang sombong atau anak-anak kaya lainnya.

Mendiang ibuku mengajarkan, bahwa kita semua sama tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya tuhan yang tau kenapa nasib setiap orang berbeda. Sebagai orang berada kita harus saling berbagi dengan yang tak berada dan meskipun mereka Cuma pelayan, namun umur mereka lebih tua daripadaku, jadi aku harus tetap menghormati mereka.

Betapa bijaknya ibuku itu.

...…

**Author side**

Yesung berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah tenang dan santai. Di tubuhnya berbalut dress putih sepanjang lutut dan di permanis dengan flat shoes dengan warna hitam. Membuatnya nampak cantik dan juga aura seorang Kim Leeteuk menurun padanya.

"ayah…"

Panggil Yesung begitu melihat sang ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita dihadapannya. Minato menoleh dan berdiri menyambut Naruko yang segera berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Apa kabar sayang?" HanKyung mengecup pucak kepala Yesung dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan ayah?apa ayah sehat?" HanKyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memandang anak kandungnya itu yang memandang ke arah lain dibalik tubuh ayahnya. "Apa itu mereka?"

"Sini ayah kenalkan."

Hankyung membawa Yesung kehdapan tiga orang berjenis kelamin wanita yang masih asik duduk sambil meminum teh yang disajikan para pelayan.

"Yesungie ini ibu barumu namanya Kim Heechul, dan ini kedua anaknya, Kim Sungmin dan Kim Ryewook." Jelas HanKyung.

Yesung yang tadinya tersenyum ramah dan mencoba menerima keluarga barunya itu langsung menghilangkan senyum ramahnya karena melihat kelakuan sang ibu tiri dan kedua anaknya yang tak juga kunjung berdiri dari duduknya.

'Mereka pikir, mereka siapa.' batin Yesung yang jengah melihat sikap kurang sopan ketiga orang itu.

"Ayah, apa sebelum ayah menikahinya, ayah sudah memberikan pelajaran tata krama? sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki manner yang baik dimana ada yang sedang memperkenalkan diri, mereka malah asik dengan kegiatan sendiri. Apa perlu nanti Sungie yang berikan pelajaran tersebut?"

Ucapan Yesung yang tajam membuat ketiga wanita itu tersedak dan langsung berdiri, memasang gestur tubuh yang sopan dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, tadi aku dan anakku sangat haus. Apa kamu yang bernama Yesung? kamu cantik sekali, semoga kita bisa menjadi ibu dan anak yang rukun ya." Heechul tersenyum manis dan memeluk Yesung. "Ah ini kedua anakku, Sungmin dan Ryewook."

"Hai, Yesung aku Sungmin dan dia Ryewook." Tunjuk anak perempuan bergigi kelinci pada sosok disebelahnya.

"Salam kenal juga, maaf jika aku terlalu berterus terang. Karena kalian orang baru di rumah ini, dan aku maklumi kalian belum beradaptasi dengan baik dengan peraturan di rumah ini. Lebih baik aku mengatakan langsung daripada berbicara dibelakang kalian kan, itu lebih tidak sopan dan terkesan munafik, benarkan ayah?" Yesung menatap ayahnya dan dibalas HanKyung dengan anggukan dan elusan di rambut Yesung lagi.

"Maaf tuan, nona, makan malam sudah siap."Kim JongHyun kepala pelayan di kediaman Kim, memanggil majikannya yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih JongHyun-ssi." Balas HanKyung dan JongHyun undur diri. "Ayo, kita makan sekarang kalian pasti sudah lapar."

…..…

Setelah makan bersama, Yesung kembali ke kamarnya begitu pula dengan ibu tirinya dan kedua kakak tirinya. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, namun Yesung belum merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Ia membuka jendela yang menghubungkan ke balkon kamarnya.

Di telinganya tersemat headset dengan memutarkan lagu kesukaanya yaitu 'Daydream'. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati tiap hembusan dan udara malam hari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke langit melihat betapa terangnya malam ini, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan terangnya dan bulan yang tak ragu menampakan bulatan indahnya.

Yesung mengadah ke langit dan berdoa dalam hati agar ibu yang sudah di surga akan selalu menjaganya dan ayahnya dan semoga ibunya bahagia disana. Merasa haus, Yesung memutuskan untuk ke dapur membuat segelas coklat hangat sekalian agar ia bisa segera tertidur.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di bawah, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara kedua saudara tirinya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di kamar Ryewook.

"Sombong sekali si Yesung itu!"

Yesung hanya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya lalu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Mentang-mentang dia anak kandung ayah HanKyung, jadi bisa ngomong seenaknya. Eonni lihat tadi kelakuannya di awal bertemu dan saat di meja makan tadi kan? seakan dia nyonya rumah saja. Padahal nyonya rumah ini sekarang Eomma kita." Ryewook tampak mengebu-ngebu saat menceritakan kekesalannya mengenai Yesung.

"Maklum anak manja, tapi lihat saja nanti. Ini baru permulaan saja, setelahnya akan kita tunjukan siapa yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Dia cuma sendiri dan kita berdua ditambah ibu, dia pasti akan mendapatkan akibatnya." ujar Sungmin sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Setuju! kita harus membuat dia jera biar tau dia siapa kita sebenarnya."

Yesung beranjak pergi dari depan kamar tersebut dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya ke dapur. Dari wajahnya tak terbaca apa-apa, hanya datar seolah ia menulikan pendengarannya tadi.

...

...

**Yesung POV**

Seragam sudah rapi, buku pelajaran sudah berada dalam tas, dan sekarang waktunya turun untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di bawah, kulihat Sungmin dan Ryewook memakai seragam yang sama denganku dan ibu tiriku sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi pada ayah. Sepertinya kedua saudara tiriku ini akan satu sekolah denganku. Aku sih tak peduli, selama mereka tak mengganggu tertorialku, aku tak masalah. Lagipula sekolah itu bukan milikku, jadi aku tak memiliki hak untuk melarang mereka.

"Pagi sayang." Ucap ayah saat kuhampiri dia dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Pagi, Yesungie. Ini kopimu HanKyungie." Heechul ibu tiriku memberikan cangkir kopinya pada ayah dan dibalas ayah dengan senyuman.

Namun sebelum ayah meminumnya, aku segera mengambil cangkir tersebut dan memanggil Kangin.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Kangin dengan hormat.

"Seperti biasa, tolong bawa alat itu kemari." Perintahku pada Kangin dan membuat ketiga orang baru itu menatap heran dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada cangkir kopi itu.

"Maaf ya Chuulie, Yesungie memang selalu begitu bahkan sebelum kematian ibunya dia akan selalu memeriksa makanan atau minuman yang disediakan." Ayah memberikan penjelasan kepada Heechul yang masih bengong gak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian Kangin datang membawa sebuah alat pendeteksi racun. Alat ini mirip seperti termometer namun bedanya ini untuk mendeteksi racun yang ada dalam makanan atau minuman. Alat ini dibuat oleh JongJin salah satu sepupuku.

"Aman, silahkan ayah minum."

"Terima kasih sayang." Ayah meminum sedikit kopinya lalu menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Oh ya Sungie, mulai hari ini Sungminie dan Ryewookie akan satu sekolah denganmu. Nanti kalian akan berangkat bersama dan antarkan mereka ke kepala sekolah ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ayah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku beranjak untuk pergi sekolah diikuti dengan Sungmin dan Ryewook. Di dalam mobil Sungmin dan Ryewook duduk di belakang dan aku di depang. Seperti biasa, aku mengajak Shindong ajjushi yang telah menjadi supir keluargaku selama ini.

"Nona hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya Shindong ketika mobil telah masuk ke perkarangan sekolah.

"Aku tak perlu di jemput Shindong ahjjushi, lebih baik kau jemput kedua saudara tiriku itu. Mereka belum terlalu hapal jalan dari rumah ke sekolah." jawabku lalu turun dari mobil. Kedua saudara tiriku itu sudah turun terlebih dulu dari mobil dan tampak mereka menatap kagum sekolahku ini.

"Baik nona, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Balas Shindong ajjushi dengan mengangkat sedikit topinya.

"Terima kasih, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah kepergian Shindong ajjushi, aku mengantarkan kedua saudara tiriku ini ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sungmin, Ryewook kalian bisa masuk kedalam, kepala sekolah sudah menunggu."

Mereka berdua masuk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan terima kasih, aku hanya bisa mengelus dada dan pergi menuju ke kelas. Setidaknya aku harus sabar, jika mereka sudah keterlaluan maka aku akan bertindak.

…...

...

**Author POV**

Yesung berada dikelasnya yaitu kelas 2.1, dimana dia sedang asik bercanda bersama Donghae dan juga teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya. Yesung sebenarnya bukanlah gadis sombong, ataupun dingin seperti yang dikira orang-orang. Ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sebagai pertahanan diri menyeleksi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Menjadi anak dari seorang Kim HanKyung bukanlah hal mudah, banyak penjilat yang mendekatinya atau cuma berpura-pura baik dengannya. Tetapi jika sudah mengenalnya dan ia membuka diri pada orang yang disukanya, ia adalah sosok ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Sipit pendek…." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Yesung menghentikan kegiatan ngobrolnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Evil Cho ngapain sih kesini terus? membuat aura kelas ini jadi gak enak tau." Yesung menggerakan tangannya mengusir orang yang dipanggil 'evil cho' tersebut.

Bukan hal baru lagi jika kedua orang ini kalau bertemu saling mengejek. Cho Kyuhyun atau nama ejekan Yesung tadi, Evil Cho itu adalah kakak kelas Yesung. Ia duduk di kelas tiga. Hampir setiap hari ia datang ke kelas Yesung dengan alasan menemani Yunho bertemu sepupunya Eunhyuk.

"Hn, pendek suaramu itu membuat polusi suara." Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya menghina Yesung.

"Kantongin telingamu itu biar tidak terkena polusi. Sudah sana, lagi gak mood berantem nih." Yesung menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memainkan hpnya.

Tak hanya teman-teman sekelas Yesung yang mengetahui hubungan tak wajar keduanya, namun satu sekolah juga tau hubungan aneh dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Mereka dibilang pacaran juga tidak, sahabat juga tidak tampak kalau sahabat lebih sering berantem dan saling mengejek, tapi mereka akan ada jika salah satu sedang membutuhkan baik saat senang atau sedih.

Mereka semua berpikiran karena Kyuhyun dan Yesung berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang sama, itu yang membuat mereka dekat dan memiliki hubungan aneh tersebut. Hanya mereka yang tau apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disebelah Yesung karena Eunhyuk dibawa kabur Yunho yang sedang memberikan kuliah pendek untuk sepupunya tersebut yang diketahui berpacaran dengan Donghae.

"Hum.." Balas Yesung singkat. "Entahlah oppa, aku mencoba menerima tapi kau tau sifatku bagaimana dengan orang baru."

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Yesung dan berkata sesuatu lalu beranjak pergi. "Bersikap seperti biasa saja, tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Itulah mereka, kadang seperti sahabat, kadang seperti musuh dan kadang seperti kakak-adik.

…..

* * *

Sungmin dan Ryewook berjalan bersama menju kantin, dalam sekejap saja mereka berdua menjadi bahan pembicaraan satu sekolah. Selain karena mereka memiliki wajah yang lumyan cantik, juga karena status kedua gadis itu sebagai anak tiri dari Kim HanKyung.

"Hei, apa kalian Kim bersaudara?" sapa salah seorang pemuda yang mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak kedua gadis itu berkenalan.

Sungmin mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda tersebut dan menggerakan tangannya dengan angkuh. "Maaf, Lee itu marga lama kami. Sekarang marga kami adalah Kim! tau tidak kami anak dari Kim HanKyung."

"Tapi kalian hanya anak tiri kan? sombong sekali, sangat berbeda dengan Naruko. Namaku HyunSeung dari keluarga jang." Pemuda itu mulai meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik lengan Minho.

"Maaf, aku hanya belum mengenal siapa kau. Jadi maafkan kami jika sifat kami kurang bersahabat, karena kami tidak mau sembarangan berteman."

Sungmin asik berbincang dengan Hyunseung, karena ia pikir keluarga Jang masih setara dengan keluarga Kim. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar riuh dari arah pintu masuk kantin, yang mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa itu Hyunseung-ssi, sepertinya ramai sekali?" tanya Ryewook yang masih menatap ke arah pintu masuk yang dipenuhi dengan segerombolan anak perempuan yang menjerit-jerit, bagaikan sedang melihat artis idola yang lagi lewat.

"Oh, itu biasa hanya gerombolan Cho Kyuhyun cs. Tidak usah heran, setiap hari memang selalu begitu."

"Cho Kyuhyun? siapa dia?"

Hyunseung tertawa meremehkan seakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ryewook adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar masuk ke keluarga Kim? tapi kalian tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? _oh come on girls_, dia Cho Kyuhyun berserta teman-temannya Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin tak lupa para wanitanya ada Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Park Shin Hye dan yang terakhir….–"

"YA kau! Cho oppabo, kembalikan sepatuku!" teriakan yesung memutuskan penjelasan dari HyunSeung.

"Ya dan terakhir saudara tiri kalian itu Kim Yesung." Hyunseung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dan Ryewook yang menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. "Aish, terpesona dengan Cho Kyuhyun heh? percuma." Hyunseung pun meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terpesona dengan ketampanan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun melewati meja mereka, pemuda tampan itu mengacuhkannya dan berjalan dengan cueknya.

Hingga sebuah pukulan sayang di daratkan Yesung di kepala Kyuhyun.

"YA! pabo! kembalikan sepatuku itu!" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena sebelum istirahat, dengan isengnya Kyuhyun mengambil sepatu Yesung yang sedang ia jemur karena terkena air, lalu ia letakan di atas pohon.

"Ambil sendiri, tak bisa? dasar pendek." Ejek Kyuhyun dan ia meneruskan duduk sambil memesan makanan.

Yesung berlari keluar sambil menggandeng lengan Kibum meminta pertolongan Kibum untuk diambilkan.

"Kibum lagi hm? apa tak apa Kyu-ah?" tanya Minho yang satu kelas dengannya sekaligus kekasih dari Jessica.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, kita tinggal menunggu undangan saja dari Kim itu." Ujar Jessica yang asik menyantap yogurt kesukaannya.

…...

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yesung kembali bersama Kibum dan Yonghwa yang sudah berhasil mengambilkan sepatu Yesung di atas pohon. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Changmin, yang memang sudah jelas Yesung anggap sebagai kakak tidak lebih. Begitupula Changmin yang menganggap Yesung sebagai adik perempuan yang harus dilindungin.

"Minnie oppa aku lapar, traktir ya." Ujar Yesung manja sambil menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin.

"Hm, pesan saja semaumu Yesungie." Balas Sasori sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yesung.

Yesung yang mendapatkan tawaran semacam itu tentu saja tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia memesan kesukaannya dan makan dengan lahap.

Ditengah-tengah kelompok Kyuhyun cs itu sedang menikmati santapan siang mereka, Sungmin dan Ryewook dengan keberanian tinggi menghampiri meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Hai, aku Kim Sungmin dan Kim Ryewook, kami saudara tiri Yesung." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya memandang sekilas.

"Hn."

Yesung menendang kaki Kyuhyun dan dibalas death glare andalannya. "Teman-teman, mereka adalah saudara tiriku sejak kemarin." Yesung mengenalkan Sungmin dan Ryewook pada teman-temannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, bolehkah aku dekat denganmu sama seperti kau dan Yesung?" Sungmin yang sudah jatuh cinta pada ketampanan Kyuhyun, tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf bisa menyingkir, orang baru?" mendengar nada perintah dan agak kasar itu membuat Sungmin langsung berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hn, meskipun kalian saudara tiri Yesung, belum tentu kalian bisa sembarangan dekat denganku."

Yesung menendang kaki Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam, tak menyukai perkataan temannya itu.

"Oppabo! dia saudaraku sekarang, jadi bersikap baiklah juga." Setelah menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Yesung melihat ke arah Ryewook dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. "Ryewook, Sungmin duduklah disini." Yesung menggeser sedikit duduknya dan membiarkan kedua saudara tirinya itu duduk di dekat Sasuke.

* * *

…..

Sepulang sekolah, Yesung yang pulang lebih lama dari kedua saudara tirinya, mendapati sang ayah yang sudah berada di rumah. Biasanya Hankyung pulang ketika jam makan malam atau malah tidak pulang sama sekali.

"Tumben ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung menghampiri sang ayah yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Iya, ayah tidak mau terlalu lelah untuk besok."

"Besok? ada apa memangnya besok?"

"Yesungie, sudah pulang? apa kamu sudah makan siang?" Heechul datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Hankyung lalu mengusap lembut kepala anak tirinya tersebut.

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya. Lalu, ayah ada apa dengan besok?" Yesung beralih kembali ke ayahnya.

"Besok ayah akan ke rusia selama satu bulan. Kerajaan rusia, menggundang ayah bersama para pengusaha lainnya dalam acara pelelangan dan juga menjalin kerja sama." Jelas Hankyung dengan tenang dan memeluk pinggang sang istri baru.

"Sebulan? apa paman Yoochun juga ikut?"

"Yoochun, Jinki, dan Jong In juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama. Jangan khawatir ada mereka yang menjaga ayah."

"Baiklah, asal ayah menghubungiku setiap hari aku tak masalah."

…...

...

Hari kepergian Hankyung tiba.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Hankyung sudah berangkat diantar Kangin menuju bandara. Meninggalkan Yesung bersama keluarga barunya.

Setelah mobil Hankyung tak terlihat lagi, Heechul menutup pintu rumah tersebut dengan kasar lalu menarik tangan Yesung dengan kasar.

"Hei! dengar ya, jangan mentang-mentang kau anak kandung Minato kau bisa bersikap seenaknya dirumah ini. Mulai sekarang akulah nyonya di rumah ini jadi mulai sekarang selama ayahmu tidak ada, kau harus mendengarkan segala perintahku!" Heechul mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga terjatuh di lantai. Beberapa Maid ingin menolong Yesung namun segera dicegah oleh Heechul. "Siapapun yang berani menolong dan melaporkan hal ini, akan segera kupecat. Mengerti!"

Titah Heechul yang terkesan sudah seperti bos membuat kedua anaknya tersenyum senang dan para maid hanya menganggukan kepala, karena memang kenyataan dia adalah nyonya baru di rumah ini.

Yesung masih terdiam di lantai sambil menunduk, tak ada yang bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan gadis tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Yesung lalu menyiramkan air yang sedang berada dalam gelas ke tubuh Yesung.

"Sejak awal aku tak suka dengan gadis sok ini, dan juga jangan sok baik di depan Kyuhyun oppa. Mulai besok jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun oopa, karena dia milikku!" seringai Sungmin dengan menyebalkan lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Yesung dengan tubuh yang masih basah.

Setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu sudah menjauh, para maid menghampiri Yesung dan mengelap tubuh nona muda mereka agar tidak masuk angin.

"Nona, ada tidak apa-apa?" Yujin mengelap rambut basah Yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kalian ikuti permainan mereka dulu saja ya. Kalian sangat mengerti diriku kan?" para maid itu mengangguk. "Bagus, biarkan saja mereka melakukan hal itu dulu, sisanya biar ku urus." Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Semoga kali ini tidak seperti waktu itu."

…..

* * *

Penyiksaan Yesung benar-benar dimulai oleh ibu tirinya dan juga kedua saudara tirinya.

"Yesung! cepat letakan makanan itu di meja!"

"Yesung! siapa yang menyuruhmu makan disini? kamu makan di dapur!"

"YA! Yesung, salin semua catatan ku dan Ryewookie!"

Kira-kira begitulah perintah yang diterima Yesung saat ini. Ia tetap menjalankan semua perintah tanpa komen atau protes sama sekali. Tatapannya datar, meskipun kadang menyerit sakit saat Sungmin atau Ryewook menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

…...

Besoknya di sekolah, Yesung terpaksa harus menaiki kendaraan umum. Sungmin dan Ryewook melarang dia satu mobil dengan mereka. Meskipun sudah biasa menaiki kendaraan umum, tapi dengan kondisi Yesung yang sulit bangun pagi membuatnya selalu kesiangan dan alhasil hari ini ia terlambat masuk.

Sungmin dan Ryewook semakin menjadi kelakuannya. Seperti di kantin saat ini.

Yesung yangs edang di toilet tiba-tiba mendapat siraman air berserta tepung yang sengaja disiapkan oleh kedua orang itu. Murid-murid yang hendak menolong Yesung dilarang oleh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian kenal aku kan?" tanya Yesung pada para murid yang menonton keadaannya sekarang, mereka mengangguk karena sudah hapal sepak terjang Yesung. "Bagus, percaya padaku dan biarkan mereka melakukannya."

Lagi, Yesung berjalan menuju loker dan mengambil seragam gantinya, seakan kejadian itu bukan apa-apa dan tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Changmin oppa, apa kalian tidak menolong Yesungie?" tanya salah seorang siswa pada Kyuhyun cs yang menonton kejadian tadi.

Changmin tersenyum ramah, "Tidak perlu nanti kalau dia membutuhkan pertolongan dia akan berbicara. Ikuti saja permainannya."

Kesalahan fatal yang benar-benar tak diketahui oleh Sungmin dan Ryewook. Mereka benar-benar tak mengetahui bagaimana kelakuan Yesung sebenarnya. Disisi lain mereka menatap Yesung kasihan namun kebanyakan kasihan pada nasib Sungmin dan Ryewook nantinya.

Semoga tak separah yang mereka pikirkan.

* * *

…

**To Be Continu_e_**

**_okeeeeeee, ini ff pertama gue_**

**_sebenernya ini bukan pure ff gue, gue cuma ngerombak sedikit ff dari fandom sebelah yaitu kanon san yg udh dengan baik hatinya ngijinin gue buat publised ff nya dengan pairing kesayangan gue yaitu jeng jeng jeng KYUSUNG_**

**_hehe terima kasih buat yg udh mau bca ff debut gue ini_**

ok! have a nice day ^^

Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 6 Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review as SparkCLoud0324 As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer

+ Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Close Working... Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

Original text Contribute a better translation


	3. Chapter 3

**CINDERELLA 2014**

By: SparkCloud0324

Namikaze Naruko harus rela mempunyai ibu baru dengan tambahan dua orang kakak perempuan, bukankah itu sama seperti kisah cinderella? tapi ini sudah tahun 2013, apa cinderella harus selalu dibully oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya? happy ever after atau tidak, tergantung Naruko si cinderella 2014

**-CINDERELLA 2014-**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan yang Maha Esa  
**

**Inget disini aku cuma re-make ulang cerita author favorit aku loh its KANON1010  
**

* * *

**chap 2 : "Ketika sang cinderella berubah menjadi penyihir jahat…."**

* * *

….

Di hari yang baru.

Yesung masih tertidur dengan lelap, wajar ia biasa terbangun ketika pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan sekarang waktu masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

**_Byurrr!_**

Bunyi air yang disiramkan ke tubuh Yesung yang masih terselimuti selimut hangatnya, membuat Naruko terbangun dengan kaget, mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba semacam itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" ujarnya gusar sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

Disampingnya sudah berdiri Heechul yang masih mengenakan piyama dan berkacang pinggang. Tatapan matanya seakan ingin menguliti Yesung yang belum seratus persen sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Bangun! mulai saat ini, kau yang menggantikan semua pekerjaan para maid." Perintah Heechul lalu menarik tangan Yesung, bisa dibilang saat ini ia sedang menyeret anak tirinya itu menuju dapur.

"…." Meskipun gusar dan kesal dengan perilaku yang dilakukan ibu tirinya, Yesung tetap diam mengikuti kemana Heechul akan membawanya. "Sudah tujuh…" Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya, itu juga dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Yujin berserta maid lainnya, yang mendengar ada sedikit keributan dari arah dapur, bergegas menuju ke tempat tujuan. Dan apa yang dilihat mereka adalah Yesung yang sedang memakai pakaian sama seperti maid lain dengan lap kotor di pundaknya dan sapu di tangannya.

"Cepat bersihkan seluruh rumah ini! jika belum selesai kau tidak bisa boleh pergi sekolah! dan untuk kalian, jangan ada yang membantunya cukup buatkan sarapan untukku dan anak-anakku saja! kecuali dia yang bukan ANAKKU!"

Dengan gaya angkuh bak nyonya besar, Heechul meninggalkan Yesung yang tetap dalam mode diam dengan tatapan datar. Para maid berjalan mundur perlahan ketika melihat tanda dari Yesung agar mereka tidak ikut campur.

Salah satu maid, sejak kemarin sudah melapor kelakuan ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tiri Yesung kepada Kangin yang merupakan kepala pelayan keluarga Kim.

Tentu saja, Kangin bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau menuruti perintah Heechul. Bagi Kangin hanya Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Yesung lah yang merupakan majikan yang wajib ia patuhi perintahnya. Selain keluarga asli Kim, ia tak segan-segan menghiraukan perintah apapun itu.

Kangin sudah memberitahu Hankyung mengenai kelakuan nyonya baru Kim tersebut. Meskipun sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan dia dapat dari sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

"**_Biarkan Yesung yang memberi pelajaran tata krama kepada mereka. Jika Yesung sudah berlebihan baru kau turun tangan."_**

Begitulah jawaban yang diberikan Hankyung pada Kangin. Oleh karena itu, Kangin juga mengikuti jalan permainan Yesung dan ayahnya itu. Lagipula kejadian semacam ini bukanlah hal baru bagi Kangin.

Kangin hanya menertawakan kebodohan ketiga wanita baru tersebut. Mereka benar-benar hanya tau mengenai kekayaan keluarga Kim tanpa tau sebutan atau julukan untuk keluarga KIM yang sebenarnya.

…...

Sungmin, Ryewook berserta ibu mereka sedang asik menyantap sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Yesung masih mengelap jendela yang berukuran lumayan besar. Bagaimana pekerjaannya cepat selesai jika sejak tadi Sungmin dan Ryewook menghancurkan apa yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Seperti tadi, saat mengepel dengan langkah santainya Sungmin berjalan bolak balik dengan sepatu diatas lantai yang masih basah, Membuat Yesung harus mengulan lagi pekerjaannya. Lalu Ryewook yang menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan pakaian perempuan curly brown merah itu.

Untuk Yesung melakukan pekerjaan rumah semacam ini bukanlah hal baru atau aneh. Saat Leeteuk masih hidup, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu mereka semaua melakukan kerja bakti membersihkan rumah bersama-sama dan diakhiri dengan makan bersama di taman belakang. Semua pekerja di kediaman KIM ikut makan bersama, semua pekerja sangat menghormati nyonya rumah tersebut karena sang nyonya pun menghormati mereka, tak memperlakukan mereka layaknya budak.

Yesung memukul-mukul pundak dan pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Tanpa terasa sudah jam tujuh lewat dan ia sama sekali belum mandi ataupun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Begitu ia melihat Sungmin dan Ryewook sudah berangkat ke sekolah dan Heechul yang katanya pergi ke rumah temannya. Yesung langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Begitu memasuki kamar, seprai dan selimut yang basah akibat siraman Heechul sudah diganti yang baru dan rapi. Bagitupula dengan baju seragam, serta peralatan lainnya yang sudah siap tinggal ia kenakan. Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat pekerja di rumahnya yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kebaikan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan, terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu dan tersenyum sangat manis, ia kembali mengembalikan tatapan datarnya. "Sudah yang ke delapan…"

..…

…..

Seperti yang diperkirakan Yesung, ia akan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Melihat gerbang utama sudah di tutup. Yesung berjalan memutar menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang memang tak begitu mendapat perhatian dari pihak sekolah.

Dengan nekat dia memanjat pagar tersebut dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Membersihkan sedikit bagian rok yang kotor, Yesung berjalan masuk dengan santainya menuju kelas.

Eunhyuk yang sudah diberi kabar terlebih dahulu bahwa ia akan terlambat datang, agar salah satu sahabatnya itu tak merasa khawatir. Ia hapal betul jika Eunhyuk itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Beruntunglah dia, guru yang mengajar di jam pertama tak ada yang masuk karena sedang diadakan rapat sehingga Yesung terbebas dari hukuman.

"Apa mereka yang membuatmu terlambat Yesungie?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Yesung sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan Sungie-ah? mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?" Eunhyuk memeriksa tubuh Yesung dan membuatnya malah kegelian.

"Hahah hentikan Hyukkie, kau membuatku geli."

"Maaf, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Sungie-ah."

Yesung menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu dan mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk yang tertunduk. "Hei, kau kenal siapa aku kan Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? jika sudah saatnya membutuhkan bantuanmu, maka aku akan bilang padamu dan yang lainnya juga. Untuk saat ini, serahkan padaku terlebih dulu ok!" Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku mengantuk, karena bangun terlalu pagi. jika ada guru datang segera bangunkan aku."

Tak lama sudah terlihat Yesung menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sanggahan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Eunhyuk tau betul sahabatnya seperti apa, cuma yang ia khawatirkan jika ia atau teman-temannya tidak turun tangan, maka Yesung pasti akan lepas kendali. Jika saat itu terjadi, sulit untuk mengendalikannya kembali.

"Yesungie, jangan kembali seperti dulu. Kumohon."

….

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Eunhyuk meninggalkan Yesung di kelas seorang diri. Bukan tanpa alasan Eunhyuk maupun teman-teman lainnya meninggalkan Yesung atau tak mengajak gadis itu ke kantin bersama. Karena Yesung yang memang tidak mau ikut ke kantin dan memilih tidur kembali. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat dibangunkan dengan cara tak wajar seperti tadi pagi.

Baru sekitar lima belas menit ia memejamkan mata dan hampir terlelap, tiba-tiba kedua saudara tirinya menarik rambut Yesung.

"Aduh, apa lagi sih ini." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin dan Ryewook sedang berkacak pinggang disampingnya. "Apa mau kalian?"

Senyum meremehkan dan tatapan tajam dari Sungmin dan Ryewook membuat Yesung harus benar-benar menahan luapan amarahnya pada dua orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kami haus dan lapar, belikan kami makanan dan minuman di kantin." Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin dengan kedua saudara kembarnya berjalan dibelakangnya. Sesekali Ryewook mendorong Yesung agar jalan lebih cepat.

Ketika sampai di kantin, kedua orang itu duduk bak boss besar menunggu Yesung membawakan pesanan mereka. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Yesung membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa in! aku kan pesannya jus strawberry bukan jus jeruk." Sungmin menyiram jus jeruk tersebut ke wajah Yesung. "Cepat ganti!"

Mendadak suasana kantin hening akibat teriakan dan perbuatan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan lainnya yang melihat kejadian tersebut sebenarnya sedikit geram dan ingin sekali menghajar kedua wanita tak tau diri itu, namun Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghentikan gerakan Donghae, Yonghwa dan Minho yang sudah ingin menghampiri Yesung.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin apa kalian tidak berniat membantu Yesungie?!" Minho memandang kedua temannya yang masih santai makan.

"Ssshhttt, duduk dan lihat saja. Kau tau kan, _Yesungie_ itu paling tidak suka saat bermainnya diganggu? tunggu dia sendiri yang meminta pertolongan kita." Changmin meminum espressonya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tapi _Changmin oppa_, bagimana jika_ Yesungie _lepas kendali lagi?" Eunhyuk memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menatap Yesung yang mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, kita langsung turun tangan Hyukkie." Jessica menarik kemeja Minho agar kekasihnya itu duduk kembali. "Lagipula, sudah lama tidak ada pertunjukan semacam ini kan? hihihi."

Bisa dibilang Jessica dan Yesung itu kompak dan sangat cocok dalam urusan menindas seseorang, dan ia tentu saja sudah hapal jika Yesung menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalas. Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas jika orang tersebut tidak mengganggu kehidupan Yesung.

Kembali ke Yesung, yang membawakan nampan yang berisi jus strawberry pesanan Sungmin. Namun bukannya dihabiskan malah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

"Aku sudah enek! enek lihat mukamu. Ayo Karin-_nee _kita kembali ke kelas saja."

Sungmin dan Ryewook beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Setelah keduanya tak tampak lagi dipersimpangan, Yesung bangkit dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Cih, harus menambah cucian saja. Ini yang ke sembilan." Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gelas pecah dan meja yang sedikit retak akibat di hantam Yesung. "Bibi, nanti akan kuganti semuanya."

Siswa lainnya masih terdiam ditempat menatap ngeri Yesung yang menghancurkan meja dan gelas dari meja tersebut.

"Dia, benar-benar marah…." batin teman-teman yang melihatnya.

* * *

….

"Sungie-ah," Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung ketika pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang berdiri dekat jendela yang sedang memandang ke arah luar. "Sudah butuh bantuan?"

Yesung menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikuti gayanya memandang keluar. Kemudia ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Tetap diam dan lihat saja, jika sudah diluar kendali tolong kendalikan."

"Hn, aku tau."

"Tapi kau tau oppa? rasanya seperti berolahraga. Lumayan juga melenturkan tubuh sebelum berperang. Hahaha." Yesung tertawa lalu melepaskan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian menggelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun. "Oppa, traktir ramen donk, hihih."

Kyuhyun mengehela napas dan mengacak gemas rambut Yesung. "Akan kutraktir tapi bereskan dulu kedua wanita itu. Mereka membuat polusi suara yang melebihi suara cemprengmu."

"Fhu…tenang saja polusi itu akan hilang selamanya." Seringai Yesung.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin dan Ryewook melihat kedekatan Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kebencian. Di dalam otak mereka berdua tersusun berbagai rencana untuk mengerjai Yesung.

* * *

…..

…..

Sesampainya di rumah, Yesung menuju kamar sambil menyeret tasnya. Tampang lelah tergurat jelas di wajah cantik itu. Tak hanya lelah fisik sebenarnya tapi lelah batin juga.

Baru saja dia membuka pintu kamar, sudah mendapat kejutan siraman dari ember yang sengaja diletakan di atas pintu. Alhasil sekujur tubuhnya basah semua. Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa yang tentu saja itu suara dari Sungmin dan Ryewook.

"Enak mandinya?"

"Semoga dengan air itu menyegarkan otakmu untuk segera menjauhi _Cho Kyuhyun_."

Yesung menatap kedua saudara tirinya itu dengan tajam. "Memangnya siapa kalian? Kalian bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini." balas Yesung datar namun bisa dilihat matanya penuh kemarahan.

"Eommaaaaa!" Sungmin mendadak teriak memanggil ibunya, Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian sang nyonya besar datang menghampiri mereka dengan gaya bak mau ke mall. Di dalam rumah menggunakan dress pendek, dengan high heels membuat Yesung gatal untuk mematahkan kedua heels tersebut.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut begini, eomma lagi perawatan wajah tau." Begitu melihat Yesung dalam keadaan basah serta lanta yang basah, Heechul menjerit. "Ya ampun, YESUNG! Cepat pel lantai basah ini, menjijikan sekali."

"Eomma! si anak sombong ini ingin merebut _Kyuhyun oppa_ dari ku, terus dia mengancamku eomma." Adu Sungmin dengan tampang sok melas.

"Apa? Kyuhyun ? siapa?" tanya Heechul bingung mengenai yang diperdebatakan anaknya tersebut.

"Astaga! eomma, itu Cho Kyuhyun anak bungsu dari keluarga Cho yang terkaya pertama setelah keluarga Kim. Masa gak tau sih?" Ryewook gemas melihat kebloonan ibunya itu. Masa sama CHO dia tidak tau, padahal hampir setiap hari nama keluarga itu selalu muncul di tv dan surat kabar.

"Oh! Cho itu? jadi dia mau merebutnya?" Sungmin dan Ryewook mengangguk bersamaan. Heechul menghampiri Yesung dan menjambak rambutnya. "Dengar, tak ada yang boleh merebut apa yang sudah dimiliki kedua anakku. Apa ibumu itu tak mengajari hal tersebut? apa ibumu tak berpendidikan sehingga memiliki anak sepertimu?" Heechul melepas jambakannya dan melihat Yesung yang tengah melotot padanya.

"Tarik lagi ucapanmu tentang ibuku." ucapnya pelan namun mengancam. Seketika membuat Ryewook merinding.

"Buat apa? toh dia sudah meninggal, dan sekarang aku nyonya di rumah ini."

"TA—RIK LA-GI U-C-A-P-A-N-MU!" kali ini Yesung benar-benar menekankan suaranya.

"U-untuk a-apa, kalau aku tak mau mau apa?" Heechul sedikit gugup melihat perubahan sikap Yesung.

"Kau mau tau apa? benar-benar mau tau?" Yesung menyeringai dan dalam sekejap, ia menarik baju Heechul dan menjambak rambut merah milik ibu tirinya itu. "Sudah sepuluh, dan kau tau sepuluh perbuatan kalian padaku akan ku balas berkali-kali lipat."

Heechul menjerit kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik Yesung dengan kasar. "Argghhh! lepas anak sialan, Wookie, Minnie tolong eomma!"

Namun, tanpa mereka duga ketika Ryewook dan Sungmin hendak mendekati Yesung dan menyelamatkan ibunya. Yesung sudah menendang keduanya hingga jatuh ke lantai, diikuti Heechul yang di dorong juga oleh Yesung.

"Pertama, mendorongku jatuh ke lantai dan…–" Yesung mengambil ember yang masih tersisa sedikit air di lantai lalu menyiramkan pada mereka bertiga. "Menyiramku dengan air."

Yesung melempar ember tersebut kearah mereka dan berdiri diatas mereka dengan angkuh. "Sudah kukatakan dari awal, jika kalian tak memiliki manner yang baik maka, bersiaplah akan mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dariku."

Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu berbalik menlihat ketiga orang itu masih terduduk di lantai dan mengumpat. "Jangan sekali-kali melawan, jika kalian masih ingin menghirup yang namanya oksigen."

**Blam!** Pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Yesung. Membuat Ketiga orang itu kaget dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? kurang ajar sekali." Heechul melihat Luhan yang berjalan membawa kain pel. "Hey! segera siapkan air hangat aku mau mandi dan bersihkan tempat ini segera." Perintah Heechul pada Luhan, namun maid itu hanya mendelik sedikit.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya? saya tidak menerima perintah, selain dari nona muda Yesung." Balas Luhan dengan jutek.

"Dasar pembantu kurang ajar, awas kau." Belum sempat Heechul melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Luhan, Yesung keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekali kau sentuh seluruh pekerja disini, akan kupastikan kau dan kedua anak sialanmu itu akan tidur dipinggir jalan dan ingat ucapanku bukan main-main, Bi*ch!"

Pintu kembali ditutup Yesung dan Luhan mendengus dan meninggalkan Heechul yang menjerit kesal.

"Sebaiknya anda diam dan tak banyak tingkah." Kangin tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Heeechul.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa anda tak pernah mengetahui rumor atau julukan mengenai keluarga KIM?" Heechul diam menandakan iya tak tau apa-apa. "Keluarga KIM, dikenal sebagai… **_'Malaikat berhati iblis'_**. Mereka memiliki rupa bak malaikat, namun jangan meremehkannya begitu saja, karena mereka terkenal lebih sadis dari keluarga Uchiha baik menghadapi pesaing ataupun…" Kangin menggantungkan ucapannya dan mendekati Heechul. "Ataupun menghadapi orang-orang yang menindasnya."

Seketika Heechul terdiam dan merasakan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kangin bukanlah main-main.

* * *

…

…..

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Yesung sudah rapi dengan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia duduk manis di ruang makan sambil menerima telepon dari sang ayah.

"Tenang ayah Sungie baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ayah disana?"

"….."

"Baiklah, salam buat yang lainnya ya ayah dan jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangat."

"….."

"Sungie juga sayang ayah, Bye."

Yesung menutup teleponnya dan kembali menikmati sarapan yang hanya tersaji setangkup roti panggang dan juga segelas susu coklat hangat. Matanya asik memandangi koran pagi yang memang selalu dibacanya demi melihat perkembangan kondisi keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin dan Ryewook berserta ibu kesayangan mereka turun dari lantai dua. Melihat Yesung yang sudah duduk manis di meja membuat darah mereka seakan mendidih dan tentu saja mereka lupa dengan apa yang diperbuat Yesung kemarin.

"Sedang apa kau disini? sana ke dapur siapkan sarapan untuk kami." Bentak Ryewook.

Yesung memandang mereka sekilas lalu menutup korannya dengan rapi. "Siapkan apa? sarapan? siapa kalian berani memerintahku. Apa kalian lupa, perbuatan kalian akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat. Itulah metode pelajaran manner dariku."

Ryewook yang geram dengan perkataan Yesung hendak menjambak rambut Yesung, namun naas sebelum tangan itu menyentuh, tangan miliknya sudah digenggam Yesung dengan erat hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan tak ada rasa kasihan ia mendorong Ryewook ke lantai.

"Kangin, tolong panggil semua pekerja kesini sekarang." Panggil Yesung kepada Kangin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Baik nona tunggu sebentar." Tak lama kemudian Kangin kembali bersama seluruh pekerja di kediaman KIM yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang. "Mereka semua sudah ada disini nona."

Sungmin, Ryewook dah Heechul bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Yesung kepada keseluruh pekerja itu, mereka hanya berdiri saling berdekatan. Jujur ketakutan lah yang membuat mereka tak berani berkata satu kalimatpun.

"Kalian ku kumpulkan disini, karena aku ingin memberikan kalian liburan sampai Kangin menghubungi kalian untuk kembali." Terdengar sorak sorai dari para pekerja tersebut. "Tenang dulu. Namun untuk Luhan, Yujin, Yura dan TaeJin tidak ikut liburan karena aku membutuhkan kalian disini. Jika yang lain sudah selesai berlibur baru gantian kalian yang libur. Tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja nona, kami siap membantu." balas keempat orang itu serentak.

"Bagus dan kalian yang lain bisa bersiap-siap untuk berlibur mulai hari ini."

"Tapi nona, bagaiman dengan pekerjaan rumah?" tanya salah satu maid yang sedikit khawatir meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah pada majikannya tersebut.

Yesung menyeringai dan Kangin sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Tenang saja, karena seluruh pekerjaan rumah kalian akan ada yang menggantikan. Bukan begitu Sungmin, Ryewook dan nyonya Heechul."

"Tidak bisa! akan ku laporkan kelakuanmu ini pada Hankyung!" Heechul menentang keputusan Yesung. Hei dia berpikiran dia nyonya KIM, tentu saja tak pantas ia melakukan pekerjaan kasar semcam itu.

"Silahkan telpon saja, kau pikir aku takut?" Yesung menyodorkan telepon kepada Heechul. "Ayo hubungi ayahku itu. CEPAT!" bentak Yesung hingga membuat merinding ketakutan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Mulai hari ini kalian bertiga, menggantikan pekerjaan ke 16 pekerja yang sedang libur dan kalian bertiga tidak boleh menyuruh ke 4 orang itu kecuali aku. Paham! dan satu lagi, kalian berdua Sungmin dan Ryewook. Gunakan kendaraan umum jangan sekali-kali kalian memakai mobil-mobilku, karena kalian tau kenapa?"

Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke kedua saudara tirinya itu.

"Karena aku JIJIK dengan kalian berdua yang menyentuh barang-barang milik KELUARGAKU! orang asing saja bertingkah." Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan lengannya yang terkena tubuh Ryewook sedikit. "Ayo Shindong ajjushi kita berangkat sekolah dan yang lain, selamat bersenang-senang selama liburan ya." Yesung tersenyum tulus pada keseluruh pekerja disana.

"Hati-hati dijalan nona~"

Setelah kepergian Yesung, Kangin menghampiri Heechul. "Sebaiknya anda mulai bekerja karena nona Yesung sudah memasang cctv diberbagai tempat untuk mengawasi anda. Saran saya anda lebih baik mengikuti apa yang dikatakan nona, daripada anda akan berakhir di rumah sakit atau paling parah rumah sakit jiwa, Saya permisi."

Bagaimana dengan ketiga wanita itu? mereka berpegangan tangan seakan kesenangan yang baru saja mereka genggam mendadak lepas dan berada di sebuah tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari penjara.

"Eomma, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sungmin merengek pada ibunya.

"Entahlah, eomma juga tidak tau. Kita pikirkan nanti cara membalasnya, sebaiknya kalian berangkat ke sekolah sekarang sebelum terlambat dan Ryewookie, tolong cari tau data keluarga KIM selengkapnya."

"Baik eomma."

* * *

…

…..

Rupanya Yesung benar-benar membalas segala perbuatan yang dilakukan Sungmin dan Ryewook kepadanya tempo hari yang lalu. Sungmin dan Ryewook diperlakukan tak bersahabat pada setiap siswa, bahkan tak sedikit siswa yang melempari mereka dengan kertas atau menempelkan tulisan aneh-aneh dibelakang tubuh mereka.

Mereka baru merasakan yang namanya di bully itu ternyata seperti ini. Mungkin juga ini sekalian karma untuk mereka yang sering membully ketika di sekolah yang dulu.

"Yesung itu benar-benar membuat kita kehabisan kesabaran." Ujar Ryewook pada Sungmin.

"Betul! menyebalkan sekali, bahkan seluruh siswa disini mendukungnya. Pakai guna-guna apa sih dia, siaaalll!"

"Ehm, sebaiknya kalian melarikan diri deh." Suara Hyunseung dari belakang mereka berdua mengagetkan keduanya. "Kalian tau, Yesung itu adalah sang mawar."

"Sang mawar? kemarin Kangin bilang malaikat berhati iblis, yang mana yang benar?"

"Wah, akhirnya kalian tau juga julukan itu. Malaikat berhati iblis itu sebutan untuk keseluruhan keluarga KIM, dan mawar adalah julukan Yesung di sekolah ini. Dikarenakan dia cantik namun hati-hati dengan duri yang dimilikinya. Sekalinya tertusuk duri tersebut, maka kalian akan terluka terus." Jelas Hyunseung.

Hyunseung beranjak hendak meninggalkan kedua wanita yang mencerna setiap perkataan dari Hyunseung, namun kemudian dia berbalik. "Oh ya, jangan lupa Yesung itu ahli bela diri terbaik se-Korea lho." ujarnya seraya melemparkan cengiran andalannya.

Tampaknya hidup Sungmin, Ryewook dan Heechul tak akan tenang dimulai dari sekarang….

* * *

…

_To be Continue_

….

* * *

Pojokan Gue:

Halo Loha haloooo

aku gak tau deng ternyata banyak banget typo di prev chap hehe

maklum la aku kan author baru dsni jadi tolong ampuni kesalahan saya readerdul #PLAKKK

yosh ini chap 2 nya semoga kalian suka ya

ini pairingnya belum terlalu terlihat loh sengaja aja buat penasaran para readerdul

thanks buat yg udh reviews ni tulisan gaje ne

dan BIG THANKS buat KANON1010 yg udh izinin aku buat ngeremake ni ff

jeongmal gamsahamnida

dan see u pay pay


End file.
